Un trato provechoso
by sakuraa hatakee
Summary: Gaara necesita aprender el modo bijuu, pero poder lograr un trato con el Shukaku debe satisfacer sus caprichos, que casualmente no son los mas benevolentes... Serio Responsable VS Borracho Pervertido!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos :D Es pero que les guste esta historia.

Avisos

Este fic tiene variaciones de tiempo ya lo veran n.n no sigo la trama original, hay unas pequeñas diferencias :D

—Narracion normal

**— Narracion de bijuu.**

_— pensamientos y conversaciones internas._**  
**

— Quiero que me enseñes lo que hiciste antes… — Decía algo apenado el líder de Suna.

— Ahh. Bueno en ese caso — Se realiza una posición de mano — ¡Oiroke no jutsu! Mhhh Gaara sama Chiiuuuu~~ —Una rubia de ojos azules de prominentes pechos solamente tapada por el humo de la transformación que caprichosamente se desvanecía abrazaba al pelirrojo dispuesto a besarlo.

— No, eso no idiota — Apretaba de un puñetazo la cara de Naruto, deshaciendo el jutsu.

— ¡Oye eso dolió! —Decía el ojiazul refregándose la nariz. — Es lo que hice antes, bese a Hina chan.

— No,no era, me refería antes de eso cuando estábamos en la guerra, me salvaste, con el modo bijuu… — Comentaba de manera avergonzada el kage, de cierto modo le daba pena que siendo el kazekage, no supiera como entrar en ese modo.

— Ahh —Golpeaba una mano en la otra como si jugara piedra papel o tijera — Quieres que te enseñe como entrar en modo bijuu.

El joven kazekage asintió.

— Con razón me mandaste a llamar para que venga aquí a Suna, bueno debemos entrenar en un lugar apartado de la aldea.

— Dalo por hecho.

Luego de una hora de recorrido por el desierto se encontraban en Yermo arena ardiente un sitio bastante apartado de la aldea donde Gaara y su alumna solían entrenar, se caracteriza por ser un lugar cubierto por unas dunas gigantes de arena y varias formaciones rocosas que lo hacía confundir con una enorme cueva.

— Dijiste que lo dé por hecho, caminamos un montón — Rezongaba el rubio.

— No te quejes y explica.

— Ok Veras… Mhhh Como lo explico…—Naruto buscaba palabras adecuadas sin éxito— Kurama porque no se lo explicas mejor tú, yo lo recuerdo, pero con ridículas rimas que Gaara no va a entender— Decía el rubio con su vista hacia su frente mientras que a Gaara se le dibujaba un signo de interrogación en la mente. —** Ok **— Una voz gruesa totalmente distinta a la de Naruto llegaba a los oídos del pelirrojo— **Para poder permanecer un buen tiempo en ese modo debes tener buena relación con tu bijuu, una vez hecho eso se puede empezar, hecho el trato habrán determinado como "rentarse" el chacra de cada uno, pero ten cuidado porque estoy seguro de que en cuanto te hayas descuidado tratara de devorar todo el chacra que pueda, mientras estés en ese modo** — Gaara escuchaba atentamente lo que Kurama le decía.

— Kurama, ese es tu nombre ¿Cierto? Digamos que no tengo buena relación con mi bijuu.

— **Debes hablar con él.**

— Nunca lo hice. — Rascando de un poco su nuca.

— **¿Por qué no?**

— Porque si lo hago se comería mi alma y personalidad.

— **Se entiende, Shukaku siempre ah sido el más abalanzado de nosotros nueve.**

— ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— **Debes hablar con él y hacer un trato.**

— De acuerdo — El kazekage de Suna cerró sus ojos y en lo más recóndito y profundo de su interior divisó la imagen de Shukaku.

— **¿Qué quieres?**

— Hacer un trato contigo. — Decía con templanza el líder.

Estuvo un largo rato en silencio en medio de la cueva debajo de esas dunas de arena que se formaban en el límite de yermo arena ardiente, Naruto ya se había cansado de esperar, pero Kurama se mantenía esperando.

Por fin el líder abre los ojos.

— **¿Qué te dijo?**

— No lo hará.

— **Lo supuse. **—Hoe hoe —Naruto cambia sin permiso — Si ya lo sabías ¿por qué no dijiste algo más? Gaara es muy malo para dialogar hasta a mí se me hace difícil entablar una conversación, no suele decir más de tres palabras — Opinaba el rubio mientras que Gaara sentía como su integridad moral quedaba por el piso.

— ¿Y ahora?

— **Dile… **— Kurama se acerca al oído y le comenta algo a Gaara cosa que deja atónito al recién nombrado.

— _Hoe Shukaku…_

— **Ya te dije que no ¿Qué parte no entiendes, mocoso?**

— Esta vez hare las cosas más provechosas para ti, no solo te prestaré mi chacra, tendrás beneficios especiales también.

Esto llamo la atención del mapache gigante que se encontraba en su interior.

— **¿Beneficios especiales? ¿Qué clase de beneficios? **— Movía curioso una de sus orejas.

— Bueno… — Le costaba expresar lo que se venía — Alcohol…

— **Bah…-** — Y las mujeres más bellas a tu disposición — La bestia lo miro esta vez mas interesado.

— **Eso está mucho mejor **— La estridente carcajada del bijuu resonaba por todo su interior, mas se detuvo de inmediato y achico sus ojos sospechando **— Un momento ¿No me estarás engañando, verdad mocoso?**

Gaara lo miraba sin comprender

— **Tu personalidad es una mierda, nunca te acercaste a alguna chica, salvo para matarla, creo que la única fue esa alumna que tienes. ¿Por qué ahora el cambio?**

— Lo hago por mi aldea, si consigo dominar el modo bijuu, seré mas fuerte para protegerla de nuevos peligros — Decía el líder cruzando sus brazos con impasible decisión.

— **Bueno, está bien. Siempre y cuando tenga lindas chicas a mi lado… Libera el sello que restringe mi chacra así podre brindártelo** — Decía el mapache de malévola sonrisa.

Gaara guardo silencio y se acerco a la bestia que por años lo estaba sometiendo esta vez dispuesto a liberarlo, pero…

— **Oye ¿Qué haces? Dije me liberaras **— Shukaku estaba furioso, Gaara solo había liberado una porción de su chacra para mantenerlo a prueba.

— No soy idiota. Puedes atentar contra mi aldea. Todo lo que hay en ti es odio y oscuridad — Opinaba al ver que el sitio en el cual discutían era húmedo frio y muy oscuro.

— **Ok Ok Me atrapaste, pensaba comerte, pero ya. Me portare bien** — Mostraba una sonrisa simpática más falsa que gato con cinco patas.** — Así que libérame ¿Si?**

— Vete al carajo, me crees idiota. No te he liberado y ya pensabas devorarme. —Gaara vuelve en si mirando a Naruto que ya estaba con sus ojos cerrados tomando una siesta. El pelirrojo bufó pesadamente despertando al rubio.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué paso?

— Es inútil, libere solo un poco de mi chacra y ya quería devorarme.

— A ver déjame hablar con él — Naruto tocó el hombro de Gaara y se metió en su interior, para hablar.

— ¡Oiroke no jutsu! Hola mapachito mmhh piensa que si eres bueno tendrás chicas dulces y ardientes como yo — Shukaku largo un chorro de sangre de sus fosas nasales.

— **¡Trato hecho! ¡Trato hecho! **— Decía animado y muy excitado, a lo que Gaara se golpeaba la frente

— Esto va a ser un desastre — Pensaba Gaara.

— **Viejo tendrías que haber sido mi jinchuuriki.** — Decía alegre el mapache al ver deshacer el jutsu de Naruto.** — Y tu del amargado de Kurama, mira si son el uno para el otro con esa cara de culo y creído. **— Gaara frunció el seño más que enfadado al igual que Kurama.

— **Opino igual, tendríamos que haber cambiado, ustedes son de pensamientos cortos. **— Decía Kurama con una mirada maliciosa.

— Jejeje… ¡Oye! — Naruto comprendía tarde a que quería llegar su compañero.

— **De acuerdo, lo hare. Pero si no me consigue una chica en dos horas, se acabará el trato. **—¡¿Dos horas?! —Decia alarmado Gaara.

—**Pues que esperabas estuve dieciséis años sin ninguna linda cachorrita, es lógico que quiera uno ya. Hasta ese entonces no me hables.**

Gaara fue empujado hacia atrás cayendo en la arena caliente de la cueva al igual que Naruto

— Que hijo de… mierda, necesito una chica. — Expresaba el pelirrojo mirando a Naruto.

— No, no, no a mi no me mires, yo solo me transformo pero ni creas que me voy a…

— No estaba pensando en ti, baka — Interrumpía el kazekage.

— **Hasta que no sacies sus deseos carnales, él no te concederá lo que deseas, y si no se ponen será muy complicado. **— Se interponía Kurama.

Gaara bastante avergonzado no tenía otra opción que cumplir con lo pactado con la cabeza a gachas y consolado por Naruto, regresaba a Suna.

— Ya Ya, si te sirve de consuelo, si pudiera cambiar de bijuu yo lo elijo y nos divertiríamos juntos con chicas jejeje.

Gaara no le dijo nada y solo se dedico a mostrarle una mirada mortífera que podría causar miedo a cualquiera.

— Olvídalo olvídalo. — Decía intimidado Naruto. —Hablare con Kankuro san sobre lo ocurrido, de seguro vas a la oficina. — Gaara solo le dedico un entendido y llegando al centro de Suna se separaron.

En la oficina del kazekage. La puerta sonó tres veces.

— Adelante — Ordenaba con austeridad el kazekage, está en ese momento más que nada preocupado como va a hacer para controlar la pequeña parte que libero de Shukaku, no haría daño a la aldea pero…

— Permiso Kazekage-sama — Entraba una pequeña castaña de su misma edad, de mini falda medias negras y camiseta pegada al cuerpo corta.

— ¡**Mamita! Preciosa ven conmigo a la cama ahora AUUUUUUUUUUU **— _Lo supuse _— Pensaba el Kazekage agarrándose sus rojos cabellos.

Lo peor empezaría ahora.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Espero que les guste este capi n.n Estoy muy contenta con este nuevo proyecto, lamento no haber publicado antes a pesar de que habia dicho que publicaria enseguida u.u No pude por 1 Problemas de conexion 2 Problemas de salud u.u Hay gente del foro que va a mi cole y son testigos de que estube faltando por ese tema :p :p En fin los dejo**

**Aclas:  
**

****— Narracion.

**— Narracion bijuu.**

—_ Pensamientos y conversaciones internas._

__**_— Pensamientos o conversaciones internas de bijuu xd xd xd_**

**__Capitulo 2:**

— Gaara sensei disculpe que lo moleste pero vengo a dejarle mi reporte— Una gama de rojos y rosas acaparaba el rostro de la kunoichi mientras se acercaba al escritorio de su maestro.

— Gracias — Manifestaba algo avergonzado el kazekage, notándose más que nada en su blanca piel la cual en las mejillas parecían arder en fiebre, ya que en su interior, su bijuu decía toda clase de calamidades…

**— _Que linda nena, solo la vi una vez cuando era una niña. Pero ahora es toda una yegua, mira esas curvas tan pronunciadas y sus senos aahh… no son muy grandes pero parecen firmes ¡Quiero tocarlos!_**

_— Ya basta_— Exigía el pelirrojo llevando su mano a su frente casi como un golpe. Todo debido a la incomodidad que le causaba los comentarios del mapache y es que él jamás tuvo esa clase de pensamientos acerca de su alumna.

— ¿Algo más? Matsuri — Sin despegar su mano de la frente.

Sinceramente Gaara sentía ganas de tener lo mas apartado posible a su alumna, no se sentía preparado en lo absoluto para satisfacer los ridículos deseos de su bestia interna en estos momentos.

— De hecho si…

— _Mierda. _— Pensaba.

— La verdad es que hace un tiempo he querido retomar… mis entrenamientos con usted ¿Se-seria mucha molestia si le pido que me enseñe de nuevo? — Expresaba tímidamente la kunoichi.

**— _No, claro que no, y si quieres te enseño algo que no se aprende en el campo de prácticas ggrr_ **— Opinaba Shukaku.

Gaara por fuera giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de no escuchar las sugerencias de su bijuu.

— ¿Sucede algo? Kazekage sama-

— No, no es nada, de-déjame terminar estas actas, tu reporte y en cuanto termine nos dirigiremos al campo de prácticas. — Dichas las últimas palabras no podía sacarse de la mente la propuesta de Shukaku _— Tsk Pervertido _— Pensaba.

— Si no le molesta, le puedo ayudar— Proponía inocentemente la castaña, que ignoraba que con su acto de solidaridad echaba más leña al fuego.

**— Si **— Contestaba Shukaku sin pedir permiso cambiando con Gaara.

_— ¿Desde cuándo decides por mi?_ — Preguntaba furioso.

**— _Desde que ella se ofreció a ayudar._**

Matsuri a todo esto se limitaba a darle una cálida sonrisa como agradecimiento, pues todo lo que hacía era por un profundo respeto, admiración y algo más hacia su sensei.

—_ ¿Por qué me sonríe así? Eso me hace sentir más culpable._

Poco a poco y casi sin que se den cuenta, sumidos en el abundante papeleo, el kazekage y Matsuri terminaron por fin con todo ese que hacer administrativo.

— Este es el último — Le decía la joven alcanzándole su reporte de manera temblorosa exaltada y sus mejillas ardiendo a más no poder.

— _¿Por qué demonios tiembla? ¿Piensa que puedo llegar a hacerle daño? _— Gaara no comprendía nada sobre el extraño comportamiento de Matsuri.

**— _Mhh_**_ **Se nota que no sabes leer el corazón de una mujer, aunque yo con solo leer su mirada me doy cuenta…**_

—_ ¿A qué te refieres?-_

**_— Olvídalo. Si no puedes darte cuenta por ti mismo te jodes. ¿Por qué no te duermes, descansas y me dejas unas horas con tu alumnita? Le voy a sacar esa timidez que la hace ver tan linda jejeje._**

Justo cuando Shukaku estaba molestando a Gaara con esas palabras éste tenía la vista fija a los ojos de la castaña y no pudo evitar ponerse rojo y desviar a un costado su mirada aguamarina.

— Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Es mejor ir al campo de prácticas antes de caiga la noche — Manifestaba con tono sosegado el kazekage.

**_— Ara. Hablas más cuando se trata de dialogar con ella._** — Opinaba Shukaku.

— Si, es cierto. — Reía nerviosa Matsuri.

/

Al salir de la oficina ambos shinobi pasaron por el largo corredor, al hacia el final con una curva "L" pero antes de doblar se hallaba la oficina de la hermana mayor del kazekage que justo salía con su prometido muy agarrados de la mano entre suspiros besos y arrumacos.

Tanto Gaara como Matsuri se sintieron algo incómodos con la escena que presenciaban ya que ellos caminaban juntos y se les cruzaban imágenes fugaces como esa por la mente, Gaara por las sugerencias de Shukaku y Matsuri, por…

— Bueno, sigamos — Acotaba nervioso el pelirrojo.

Matsuri asentía y lo seguía, esta vez caminando detrás de él. Al llegar al ascensor que comunicaba a los demás pisos, Gaara hiso un movimiento con su brazo dándole paso como todo un caballero primero a las damas.

— _Que amable…_ — Pensaba Matsuri al entrar mientras que…

**_— Que buena idea tuviste mocoso, así puedo ver su trasero. _**— Opinaba divertido Shukaku a lo que Gaara se ponía rojo pero esta vez de rabia, no soportaba mas las ocurrencias de su bestia, pero el tiempo se le iba de las manos, le quedaba solamente unos treinta minutos para cumplir con los deseos de Shukaku…

Definitivamente su bijuu era asquerosamente pervertido, no estaba para nada de acuerdo en espiar de esa manera tan deshonrosa a Matsuri, pero aunque trataba y trataba la voluntad de su bijuu se imponía una vez mas y todo por dejar una porción de chacra de la bestia libre, no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para controlar a este, debía admitir que en eso envidiaba a Naruto.

— Ahora bajemos por el asensua-digo por el ascensor —Decía girando su cabeza y mas que nervioso, avergonzado.

**_— Epa epa Eso no lo dije yo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora se te alborotan a ti las hormonas? ¡Jajaja! _**— La burlona y estruendosa carcajada de Shukaku era insoportable para el pelirrojo pero gracias a eso se despertó de la tremenda estupidez que iba a cometer ¿Por qué dijo eso? Él no se comportaba de esa manera.

No se atrevía a ver a Matsuri a la cara, los números del ascensor bajaban rápidamente pero el embarazoso silencio entre ambos era inaguantable.

Matsuri tenía sospechas por el comportamiento de su sensei ¿Acaso estaba muy exhausto y por eso su conducta? Doblaba su dedo índice y lo mordía, deseaba preguntarle, pero tenía miedo de su reacción. Nunca había hablado con él en estos cuatro años, solo como alumno y maestro hablaron lo estrictamente necesario, él por reservado y ella por tímida. Pero ahora ella tomaba valor para preguntarle y de paso conocerlo a mas profundidad, le tenía un profundo respeto y admiración y aunque sabía que no podían pasar más del trato alumna-profesor hubiese deseado ser su amiga.

— Gaa-Gaa-

Cuando por fin se había decidido a hablarle el ascensor ya se había abierto y su sensei ya estaba fuera saliendo de la torre. Matsuri con un distraído "espere" lo siguió.

**_— Dobe, ella quería decirte algo._**

_— Lo sé pero no quiero escucharla — _Le contestaba a Shukaku.

_— Tengo miedo. Miedo de lo que me pueda decir._

Ya en el lugar donde ambos solían entrenar, Yermo arena ardiente…

— Gaara sensei etto… ¿Qué haremos hoy para empezar?

**_— El amor…_**

— _Urusai._

— Empezaremos con taijutsu, quiero que me ataques como si quisieras matarme, solo usando tus puños y piernas.

— Wakarimashita.

Los movimientos de Matsuri sorprendieron al kazekage de singular color de pelo, la chica era más veloz y sus patadas y golpes más precisos llegando a rozar de vez en cuando al joven líder de Suna. Al tener una pequeña calza bajo su corta mini falda a la castaña le importaba muy poco su delicado comportamiento que usualmente tenía para sorpresa de Gaara y para deleite de Shukaku. En esos momentos estaba enfocada en demostrarle a su profesor todo lo que podía llegar a hacer.

— Tus patadas son fuertes, pero veamos si puedes contra esto — En un movimiento Gaara había atrapado a su alumna tomándola de un brazo y doblándolo hacia la tierna espalda de la kunoichi y al mismo tiempo con su propio brazo encadenó la otra extremidad de la castaña— Ahora trata de liberarte.

— Ok — Se limitaba a decir la pequeña.

El sudor comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de la joven debido a su inútil intento por zafarse del agarre de su captor, obviamente la fuerza de su maestro era mucho mayor, pero no quería rendirse, sabía que sus brazos eran inútiles por lo que trataba de darle una patada en las piernas a su maestro para que pierda el equilibrio y así llegar a soltarse pero…

— Un pequeño detalle… — Gaara dejaba soltar una porción de arena de su jícaro para aprisionar las piernas de la kunoichi.

— No es justo — Pensaba en voz alta Matsuri que se dio cuenta luego y se sonrojo de vergüenza.

— Un nukenin no te va a hacer las cosas justas — Susurraba lascivo al oído de la chica.

Ésta dio un suspiro de placer como si adorara que le hablara de esa manera, aunque haya sido la primera y tal vez única ocasión que le hable en ese tono.

_— ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

**_— La estas seduciendo, y a horario, si te acuestas con ella ahora cerraremos trato._** — Decía su bestia interna relamiéndose de gusto.

Matsuri, que observaba distraído y algo atónito al kazekage aprovechó y le dio una fuerte patada forzando el agarre de la mano de arena, pero resbala torpemente y ambos al perder la armonía caen uno encima del otro, Gaara arriba de Matsuri.

El corazón de ambos latía desbocado y desesperado

La distancia entre uno y otro era muy reducida, tanto que podían sentir la respiración agitada de ambos.

Ni el calor ni el cansancio ni nada que fuera impedimento para ellos importaba en ese momento, parecía que solo estaban enfrascados en la mirada del otro y en la expresión que podían demostrar.

Gaara que estaba arriba de Matsuri con los brazos semi flexionados para no caer con todo su peso sobre la pequeña kunoichi, fue acortando la distancia atrevidamente como si se tratase de un león a punto de devorar a una frágil gacela…

— Gaa-Gaara-sensei… — Se oyó la última palabra como un suspiro.

Shukaku sonreía malvado ante la escena que vivía en cuerpo gracias a estar unido a Gaara desde que éste era un embrión, sin pensarlo salieron las cosas provechosas para él, Gaara se estaba dejando llevar por sus propios instintos de hombre los cuales estaban dormidos con Shukaku y que ahora eran liberados.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

— ¿Cómo diablos vas a permitir eso? ¿Acaso no pensaste que se pueden salir las cosas de control-jian?— Se oía un fuerte golpazo en el escritorio de Kankuro.

— Tranquilo tranquilo ¿Qué cosa podría salir mal? No es mucho chacra el que se libero. —Trataba de calmarlo Naruto.

— Él no tiene sellos ni personas que puedan restringir el chacra de Gaara, solo puedo confiar en la fuerza de convencimiento y voluntad que le ponga Gaara.

Naruto comenzó a sudar al recordar como se salía de control Gaara en el entrenamiento de Naruto, definitivamente Shukaku era muy molesto, pesado por así decirlo y Gaara no tenía buena relación lo que no ayudaba nada.

— Bueno, pero por eso te lo comento a ti y además si le decimos a Temari tamb—

— ¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLE-JIAN!— Gritaba Kankuro — Si se entera que andas pervirtiendo a su hermano menor junto con ese mapache parlanchín te cortará la cabeza con su abanico y antes de caiga al suelo partirá tu cuerpo en cien partes y luego las echara al fuego, así que si quieres seguir vivo, NO LE DIGAS A TEMARI.

— ¿Decirme que? — Decía al entrar por la puerta la rubia.

— Ay carajo…

Continuará.

Sé que por ahí a algunos le parecerá medio chafa cortar la escena entre Gaara y Matsu justo en el momento más candente, otros me estarán puteando en varios idiomas XD XD XD Pero la cosa es así :p. Es para no volcar todo lo mejor en un solo capi XD

Espero que les haya agradado cualquier comentario no está demás así que si lo desean pueden hacerlo :D

Una pequeña aclaración sobre el "Jian" de Kankuro si lo escuchan en la serie es un típico sufijo de él como el datebayyo de Naruto o kore de Konohamaru ^^ Les comento a los que no sabían así no creen que lo escribí mal :p


End file.
